The invention relates to a device for controlling a plurality of different functions of a motor vehicle.
A device of the generic type is known from U.S. 2008/0211779 A1.
EP 1 247 686 B1 describes a method and a device for selecting vehicle functions in a motor vehicle. In this context, certain pushbutton keys can be selected by a screen, and where necessary removed by a user or moved by drag-and-drop.
DE 10 2006 024 252 A1 describes a control system for a vehicle cockpit in which, inter alia, playback window concepts can be moved between individual displays in a drag-and-drop function.